Rubik's Curse
by fluffjaeyong
Summary: [HIATUS/WB] Rubik. Sebuah benda berbentuk kubus beraneka warna di setiap kotaknya. Luhan begitu memuja mainan itu dan tanpa sadar nyawanya pun perlahan terkikis setiap kali ia mengotak-atik benda pujaannya itu. [HUNHAN HORROR FIC]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rubik's Curse**

 **Author: kyoonel0472**

 **Main Casts: HunHan**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror (gagal)**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer:** **Sehun milik Luhan, Luhan milik Sehun. Titik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah cukup—sangat sabar dengan sikap kekasihnya—Luhan— yang kerap kali bersikap kekanakan. Faktanya, _pria cantik_ nya itu lebih tua empat tahun darinya. Karena dua hari belakangan ini, Luhan terus meminta Sehun untuk membelikannya sebuah benda kubus dengan aneka warna disetiap kotaknya dan permainan itu bernama _rubik._ Luhan menjelaskan awal mula ia tertarik pada benda kubus warna warni itu adalah ketika ia menonton salah satu acara televisi tengah malam yang menyiarkan tentang _rubik_ serta cara mempelajari rumus yang kelihatannya—memang sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan itu. Sehun bukannya tak ingin membelikannya untuk Luhan, ia hanya khawatir jika ia sudah membelikan Luhan rubik, kekasih mungilnya itu akan mengabaikannya dan hanya terfokus pada permainan _nya_ , —mengingat sifat Luhan yang kalau sudah fokus pada suatu _hal,_ yang lain hanya dianggapnya angin lalu _._ Dan Sehun sangat sebal hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, dirinya dinomor duakan oleh Luhan hanya karena sebuah rubik! _Ouh,_ apakah seorang Oh Sehun sedang cemburu terhadap sebuah rubik? Jawabannya _iya._

Dan lihat saja sekarang, Luhan tengah gencar-gencarnya melakukan _aegyo super_ nya dipangkuan Sehun. Membuatnya beribu kali lipat lebih menggemaskan dan imut. Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memperdulikan Luhan dan matanya hanya menatap lurus pada layar televisi—tidak menontonnya—

"Sehunnie, sayang~ ayolaahhh belikan rusamu ini rubik~~ ya..ya..ya? bbuing bbuing~" Luhan rupanya tak menyerah. Ia terus saja mengahalang-halangi pandangan Sehun ke layar televisi dengan _aegyo maut_ nya. Luhan sebenarnya bisa saja membeli rubik itu seorang diri, tapi mengingat Sehun yang sangat protektif terhadapnya—terlebih ia kekasihnya ia harus meminta persetujuan kepada Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia memilih untuk menyerah pada kekasih imutnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan yang sedang melakukan 'bbuing bbuing' otomatis gerakan Luhan pun terhenti

"Eh?" Spontan Luhan bingung dengan tingkah Sehun yang memegang kedua tangannya sambil menatapnya tajam

"Rusa kecil, kau ingin aku membelikanmu sebuah _kubus_ tak penting itu kan?" Luhan mengernyit tak suka mendengar ucapan tajam Sehun "Namanya _rubik,_ kau ini." Koreksi Luhan sebal. Sehun menatapnya tak peduli kemudian mengalungkan tangan Luhan yang digenggamnya tadi ke lehernya kemudian ia menipiskan jarak keduanya serta mengalungkan tangannya dipinggul ramping—posisi mereka lebih intim sekarang— Luhan dan kembali menatapnya tajam

"Aku akan membelikanmu _kubus_ itu. Asalkan kau memenuhi dua syarat dariku." Terangnya datar. Luhan berpikir sejenak, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya antusias, "Apapun itu." Balasnya imut. Sehun mendengus kemudian menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya _agak_ lama. Luhan diam saja tak merespon. Tak lama Sehun menarik kembali bibirnya.

"Pertama, setelah kau memiliki _kubus_ tak penting itu, kau tidak boleh mengabaikanku dengan embel-embel kau hanya terfokus pada si _kubus_. Mengingat sifatmu yang hanya terfokus pada satu hal yang kau tuju dan yang lain hanya kau anggap angin lalu." Ucapnya tajam. Luhan menahan tawanya, karena ia tahu bahwa Sehun _nya_ sedang—bisa dikatakan _cemburu._ Kemudian ia menatap Sehun geli, "Tentu saja, _Oh-ssi,_ kau kan prioritas utamaku." Jawab Luhan manja. Sehun tersenyum senang, "Dan yang kedua.." Tiba-tiba ia mencium bibir Luhan lagi—kali ini melumatnya dengan menuntut dan sedikit kasar. Setelah itu ia kembali berkata,

"Bercintalah denganku, _sepanjang malam._ " Ucap Sehun santai dan sengaja mengatakan dua kata penutup kalimatnya dengan nada bicara yang sedikit ditekankan. Luhan menatap datar Sehun, kemudian ia membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya

" _Sepanjang malam_? _Well,_ aku rasa tak masalah, mas..terh~" Ucap Luhan berupaya menggoda Sehun. Sehun mengumpat mendengarnya dan ia membawa tangan Luhan untuk memegang kejantanannya yang sudah tegak sepenuhnya itu. Luhan pun kembali menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayu. "Lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, sayang." Ucap Sehun berat. Luhan menampilkan seringaiannya dan dengan segera ia meremas lembut kejantanan Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya mulai menikmati pijatan lembut Luhan.

Dengan semangat Luhan membuka ikat pinggang Sehun dan membuka resleting celananya dan segera melorotkan celana dalam Sehun beserta celana panjangnya hingga sebatas lutut. Dan menyembullah _Sehun kecil_ yang sudah sangat keras itu menantang Luhan untuk segera melumatnya

"Oi, _Oh-ssi,_ kau ingin _punyamu_ kulumat atau kupijit seperti tadi, _huh?"_ Sehun kembali membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan yang sedang menatapnya nakal. "Lakukanlah apa yang kau sukai, _bitch-chan._ " Desis Sehun. Luhan terkekeh pelan dan segera melakukan aksi _blowjob_ nya. Luhan turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan berlutut diantara kedua kaki Sehun kemudian ia langsung meraup kejantanan Sehun dengan ganas.

Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk memanjakan penis Sehun dan setengahnya lagi ia kocok dengan gerakan brutal. Sehun menahan desahannya agar tak terlihat _payah_ sebagai seorang _seme,_ ia hanya sesekali mendesis serta mengumpat karena lumatan, jilatan, serta kocokan _uke_ nya yang semakin menggila. Dan tak lama setelah itu ia mencapai klimaksnya, serasa putih dan melayang.

"Hah..hah..perkembangan yang baik, _eh_ , _bitch-chan._ " Bisik Sehun setelah Luhan kembali berada dipangkuannya, dan Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil sebagai tanggapan. Dengan cepat Sehun membuka kaos polos Luhan serta celananya. Luhan sudah _full naked_ dalam sekejap. Mereka pun berciuman panas dan saling meraup rakus bibir masing-masing. Luhan selalu dibuat _mabuk kempayang_ oleh ciuman lihai Sehun. Sehun memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan dan mulai bergulat dengan _pemiliknya._ Ia juga mencubit serta memelintir puting Luhan bergantian. Tak lama ciuman itu terlepas ,

"Hah..hah..langsung saja, _Oh-ssi._ " Ucap Luhan terengah. Sehun tersenyum mesum. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia mengangkat pinggul Luhan dan menurunkannya kembali dalam sekali hentakan,

 _JLEB_

Tertanam sempurna. Luhan meringis pilu merasakan penis keras Sehun langsung membobol lubangnya. Ia memukul dada Sehun sebal, "Sialan rupanya, sakit _Oh-ssi._ " Rengek Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dengan cepat ia pun langsung melumat bibir Luhan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan sesekali mengerjai putingnya. Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran penis Sehun. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, Luhan mulai bergerak naik turun secara perlahan. Sehun menggeram nikmat seketika itu. Ia pun melepas pagutannya dan segera membantu Luhan menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Luhan memekik nikmat saat titiknya ditabrak keras oleh Sehun,

"Ngghh..disitu _, masterhh_ …tabrak lagi, ahh..ahh.." Desah Luhan parau. Ia makin mendongakan kepalanya seakan meminta Sehun untuk mencumbu lehernya. Sehun segera menelusupkan kepalanya dileher Luhan dan ia segera mencium, menjilat, serta menghisap leher jenjang itu dengan _panas._ Ia sesekali menggigit kecil leher Luhan sehingga terciptalah _kissmark_ ala Oh Sehun. Gerakan mereka semakin brutal serta berlawanan arah, membuat penis besar Sehun semakin menghantam prostat Luhan dengan tepat, cepat, dan nikmat. Mereka rasa sebentar lagi akan…

"OH-SSI/BITCH-CHAN." _Klimaks_ bersama. Nafas keduanya memburu. "Hah..hah..selalu nikmat ketika ku _nikmati_ , ahh..sayang." Bisik Sehun mesra, tanpa aba-aba Luhan langsung meraup bibir Sehun dengan ganas lagi. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dan dengan segera ia menggendong Luhan kedalam kamar mereka masih dengan keadaan menyatu. Tampaknya mereka akan benar-benar bercinta _sepanjang malam._

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar manja." Cibir Sehun. Luhan menjitak sayang kepala kekasihnya itu, "Salah kau sendiri yang benar-benar _memakan_ ku sepanjang malam, bodoh!" Balas Luhan sebal, ia semakin megalungkan kaki serta tangannya pada gendongan Sehun. Sehun yang mendengarnya mendengus samar, "Itukan termasuk persyaratanku, _bitch-chan._ " Ucap Sehun tajam. Luhan hanya mendelik mendengarnya. Dan Sehun pun segera memasuki Luhan kedalam mobil untuk membeli sebuah _rubik_ di toko mainan dekat apartemen mereka. Sehun pun segera menyetir melesat menuju tujuannya.

Keduanya sudah sampai di toko mainan. Luhan berjalan sedikit tertatih karena _hole_ nya benar-benar nyeri sehabis dikerjai Sehun _sepanjang malam._ Sehun pun segera merangkulnya dan memasuki toko tersebut.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan rubik?" Tanya Sehun langsung ketika ia sudah didepan meja kasir. "Mari saya antar." Balasnya ramah. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang berbinar menatapi semua aneka ragam mainan itu. Mulai dari mobil-mobilan ber _remote control_ , _playstation,_ boneka-boneka beruang besar yang menggemaskan dan lain sebagainya, "Dasar bocah." Ucap Sehun sakarstik, "Ayo ikuti petugas kasir itu, ia akan membawa kita menuju tempat rubik." Sela Sehun saat dirasa Luhan akan memprotes ucapannya, Luhan pun segera mengangguk imut mendengarnya. Ia tak sabar akan benar-benar memiliki rubik sebentar lagi.

"Silahkan dipilih sesuai selera anda, tuan." Ucap kasir itu ramah setelah mereka sampai di area permainan rubik. "Terima kasih." Balas Sehun sambil membungkukan badannya. Setelah itu sang kasir berpamitan meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan diarea rubik itu. Sehun menatap gemas sang kekasih saat ia dapati Luhan menatap terpana sekumpulan rubik yang sangat _wow_ banyak itu di rak-rak yang tersusun rapi.

"Pilihlah sayang." Bisik Sehun lembut. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dan menganggukan kepalanya antusias. Kemudian Luhan melihat-lihat sekumpulan rubik—yang sangat menarik perhatiannya itu ketika sudah berada disalah satu rak dengan Sehun yang masih setia merangkulnya. Tangannya terulur meraih salah satu dari sekian banyak rubik dan memegangnya dengan hati-hati, "Meskipun tampak sama, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa rubik yang satu ini istimewa." Gumam Luhan. Sehun yang mendengarnya menatap tak percaya pada Luhan,

"Kau ini kenapa coba." Dengusnya tak habis pikir. Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Aku mau yang ini." Ujarnya, Sehun pun mengangguk kemudian mereka segera menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"Ini buku rumus serta _cd_ berisi video tutorial menyelesaikan rubiknya, tuan. Terima kasih telah datang kesini." Ucap pegawai kasir—yang tadi mengantar mereka itu ramah. Luhan pun mengambil buku rumus serta _cd_ itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang kasir dan mereka segera melesat pulang ke apartemen mereka. Mereka—terutama Luhan hanya tidak tahu bahwa permainan _kubus_ itu akan segera _memainkan_ hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen mereka Luhan benar-benar belajar untuk mengerti buku rumus rubik itu dan bertekad akan menyelesaikan rubik itu. Sebelumnya ia meminta Sehun untuk mengacak rubiknya itu dan Sehun mengacaknya hingga rubik yang semula rapi bersamaan dengan jenis warna yang sama kini menjadi teracak sempurna _._ Sembari menonton video tutorial untuk rubik itu, Luhan dengan sangat teliti membaca satu persatu deretan rumus serta angka-angka rumit yang tertera didalamnya. Ia kadang menjeda videonya dan megotak-atik si rubik sesuai dengan yang ia baca dan ia tonton. Tak lama kemudian Sehun muncul dari balik pintu kamar mereka dengan membawa jus jeruk yang segar. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang begitu serius mempelajari rubik yang tadi diacaknya. Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan yang duduk dikarpet dan ikut duduk disebelahnya serta meletakkan jus jeruk tersebut di meja dihadapannya.

"Serius sekali ya." Gumam Sehun sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan dan sesekali melirik buku panduannya. Luhan tak memperdulikan Sehun, ia terus serius mengotak-atik rubiknya. "Sehun, tolong tekan _play._ " Ucap Luhan. Sehun dengan malas-malasan menekan tombol _play_ dan Luhan segera memerhatikan video itu,

"Oh..jadi letakkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari sebelah kanan di titik ketiga dan keenam warna hijau dan biru barisan kedua sisi bawah dan atas secara berurutan, jari manis dan tengah kiri dan kanan pada titik pertama diatas berwarna merah dan pada sisi keempat titik kedua berwarna kuning…." Luhan terus saja bergumam serius sambil membaca rentetan rumus itu teliti, kadang kala ia meminta Sehun untuk mengulang video tutorialnya.

.

"Ternyata diabaikan." Gumam Sehun datar. "Sudah diabaikan, diusir pula, kekasih yang sangat pengertian." Tambahnya datar. Ia kemudian melirik Luhan yang masih betah berada dikarpet sambil terus mengotak-atik rubiknya. Demi Tuhan! Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, namun Luhan masih betah bermain dengan rubiknya! Bahkan ketika Sehun menawarkan makanan, ia menjawab _"Pergi kau, mengganggu konsentrasiku saja."_ Dengan nada yang dingin. Sehun sebenarnya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kekasihnya itu karena kalau ia berani mengganggu kegiatan Luhan, Luhan mengancam ia tidak akan mendapat jatah sebulan penuh! _Ouh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik,_ pikirnya.

"Sayang, ayo tidur hmm.." Sehun beranjak dari sofanya dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang. "Rubiknya diteruskan besok saja ya, kau juga belum makan seharian ini. Aku khawatir tahu." Bujuk Sehun lembut sambil sesekali menciumi tengkuk Luhan. Aktifitas Luhan pun berhenti sejenak

"Hmm..Sehun-ah, aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan rubik ini." Ucapnya pelan. Dan ia pun melempar asal rubik itu dan membalas pelukan Sehun. "Aku lelah, otakku juga penat terus-terusan membaca rumus sialan itu tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menuntaskannya." Gumamnya sedih, ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun dan memejamkan matanya sesaat

"Ayo kita tidur, sayang." Ajak Luhan. Bahkan Luhan tak mandi setelah bermain rubik hampir seharian. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan, pikir Sehun. Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan, dan kemudian Sehun membisikan sesuatu, "Jangan menyerah, Lu. Kau pasti bisa menuntaskan permainan itu. Semangat sayang, jangan menyerah secepat ini." Luhan pun tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan mengubah pemikirannya sejak kejadian 'putus-asanya'. Ia menjadi lebih semangat dan termotivasi sekarang karena Sehun juga ikut membantunya membaca rumus-rumus itu. Dan Luhan berhasil menyelesaikan rubiknya pertama kali dengan rekor waktu hanya satu jam! Itu adalah pencapaian yang luar biasa bagi pemula seperti Luhan. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa dirinya semakin terpikat dengan rubiknya, ia juga merasa bahwa jari-jarinya serta otaknya mampu berkombinasi dengan sangat baik untuk menyelesaikan _kubus_ itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya memandangi rubikmu saja?" Tanya Sehun datar. Ia tak habis pikir, sejak dua hari yang lalu pencapaiannya berhasil memecahkan rubik ini, ia tidak mau lagi menyuruh Sehun mengacak rubiknya yang sudah susah payah ia susun rapi itu. Itu termasuk kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya. Tak lama kemudian teman satu kampus Sehun dan Luhan—Chanyeol menyapa keduanya yang sedang duduk di meja pojok kantin,

"A-yo, _waddup_ , brother." Sapanya, kemudian duduk dihadapan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil dan Luhan hanya melihatnya sekilas kemudian kembali memandangi rubiknya, Chanyeol bingung dengan sikap Luhan, saat hendak bertanya kepada Sehun..

"Kekasihnya sekarang rubik, _man._ " Sindir Sehun seakan dapat membaca isi kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol tergelak dan Luhan pun mendengus sebal kemudian menatap tajam Sehun lalu teralih menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat… _imut sekali!_

"Kau tahu tidak, Chan- _kun,_ aku berhasil menyelesaikan rubik ini dalam kurun waktu hanya satu jam! Untuk pemula sepertiku, itu adalah awal yang bagus, kau tahu." Ujarnya bangga dengan wajah yang berseri-seri bahagia, semakin membuat degup jantung Chanyeol tak karuan karena tingkahnya.

"Benarkah? Wah, kau hebat _dong_ , Lu!" puji Chanyeol sambil mengusak sayang rambut Luhan. Luhan tersenyum malu, Sehun mendengus tak suka dengan pemandangan didepannya, lalu dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduk kantin, "Kami ada kelas lima menit lagi, _man,_ sampai nanti." Ucapnya dingin kemudian menyeret Luhan menuju kelas mereka dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap keduanya bingung, kemudian ia terkekeh pelan

"Sehun seperti cemburu saja kepadaku, dia kan tidak tahu kalau aku menyukai Luhan." Kemudian ia segera meninggalkan kantin begitu saja. _Ya,_ Chanyeol lebih dulu mengenal dan menyukai Luhan daripada Sehun, namun sayangnya Luhan malah memilih Sehun daripada dirinya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, tapi ia yakin, ada saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, dan Chanyeol yakin suatu saat, Luhan akan melihat _hanya_ kepadanya.

.

.

Hari itu Luhan kembali akan berjuang lagi menyelesaikan rubiknya setelah seminggu ini _vakum._ Otak Luhan semakin lancar saja mencerna—ia bahkan mulai menghapal sedikit demi sedikit rumus serta teknik untuk menuntaskan rubiknya. Jari-jarinya pun semakin gesit mengotak-atik _kubus_ itu.

"Yeaayy! Selesai! Berapa menit, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan saat ia telah berhasil menuntaskannya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bangga, "Dua puluh menit, Lu. Kau semakin hebat saja hmm.." Puji Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk dikarpet kamar mereka.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengulang video tutorialnya dan hanya sesekali melirik buku rumus itu." Tambahnya kemudian memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Luhan tersenyum senang sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya, kemudian Luhan mencium singkat bibir Sehun.

"Kau tahu, aku senang sekali. Terakhir aku bermain waktunya satu jam, dan ketika mencobanya lagi menjadi dua puluh menit saja! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Dan lagi, aku merasa seperti ada yang _menuntun_ jari-jariku saat mengotak-atik dan otakku tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat mudah mencerna rentetan rumus itu, aku juga semakin tahu lebih banyak teknik untuk menuntaskan rubik ini berkat video tutorial itu." Ujarnya bangga

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu, _menuntun_? Kau bercanda saja." Kekeh Sehun diakhir kalimat. Luhan diam tak menanggapi, karena ia serius ketika memberitahu Sehun bahwa ketika ia mengotak-atik rubik itu, seperti ada yg _menuntun_ jarinya, dan itu membuatnya semakin mudah serta terbantu untuk menyelesaikannya.

.

 **Rabu,**

 **1-01-15**

 **10:00 PM**

"Berapa menit, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan semangat.

"Sepuluh menit saja. Semakin hebat rupanya." Balas Sehun sambil mengusak sayang surai Luhan. "Sekarang, simpan rubikmu dan aku tagih janjimu, _bitch-chan._ " Ujar Sehun seksi. Luhan meneguk ludah paksa, pasalnya sebelum ia menyelesaikan rubiknya, ia telah membuat Sehun dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. Luhan meninggalkannya pulang duluan karena ia lapar sekali, dan begitu sampai diapartemen mereka Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang makan dengan hikmatnya dimeja makan mereka. Sehun yang kesal pun menyita rubik Luhan dan Luhan terus merengek minta dikembalikan, namun Sehun membuat satu persyaratan yaitu, _"Kau harus bercinta denganku malam ini. Nikmati hukumanmu nanti malam, bitch-chan."_

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya dan berkata, "Sudah berhasil mengingat hmm?" bisiknya seduktif ditelinga Luhan. Luhan mengangguk pasrah dan ia siap menerima hukumannya.

.

.

Sehun terus saja menggenjot lubang Luhan tanpa ampun hingga tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak kasar dibawahnya. Ranjang mereka juga berdecit merdu. Tak terhitung sudah berapa ronde mereka _bermain,_ namun Sehun masih saja berenergi dan seakan belum puas menghukum kekasihnya ini. Sekarang sudah menunjukan tepat pukul dua belas malam, dan Luhan masih setia mendesah hingga suaranya menjadi serak.

"Ahh…ngghh…oohhh…Sehun…hmmhhh…" Desahan Luhan semakin parau. Ia mencengkram sprei kuat-kuat karena terus terusan menerima kenikmatan luar biasa dari Sehun diatasnya. Kepala Luhan tergeleng kekanan dan kekiri, ia sesekali memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sensasi indahnya bersama Sehun. Luhan membuka matanya sayu, kepalanya terus tergeleng hingga matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang amat sangat ia kenal dilantai sebelah ranjang mereka,

 **DEG!**

Benda itu adalah rubik _nya_. Jantung Luhan terpompa dengan cepat, kemudian ia membuka mata selebar lebarnya, ia benar tak salah lihat! Itu adalah rubiknya! Luhan bukan seorang idiot yang lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa ia telah menaruh benda pujaannya itu didalam lemari. Ia yakin betul! Luhan berusaha mengabaikan rubik itu dan kepalanya kembali teralih menatap Sehun yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil terus menggenjot lubang Luhan dengan penuh gairah. Pikirannya berkecamuk, dan jantung Luhan masih terpompa dengan kencangnya, bukan hanya bahwa ia telah diberi kenikmatan oleh Sehun, tapi karena ia telah melihat rubiknya tergeletak begitu saja dilantailah yang dominan.

' _Itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Iya. Halusinasi.'_ Luhan meyakinkan dirinya dan dengan cepat ia menarik tengkuk Sehun dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya saat mereka kembali berciuman panas. Luhan terus melumat kasar bibir Sehun untuk melampiaskan kerisauan hatinya. Tak lama kemudian ciuman itu terlepas dan dilihatnya Sehun yang tengah menatap mesum kearahnya dan semakin menggenjot Luhan dengan cepat, tepat, dan nikmat, sampai akhirnya..

"BITCH-CHAN/OH-SSI." Klimaks bersama _lagi._ Sehun memeluknya dari atas dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Luhan. Nafas mereka saling memburu menikmati masa masa klimaks. Luhan perlahan menengok kearah kanan dengan mata yang masih sayu dan,

 **DEG!**

Matanya langsung membulat sempurna begitu melihat tak ada lagi rubiknya dibawah sana. Sehun mengernyit merasakan detak jantung Luhan yang kencang menempel pada dadanya. _Ahaha, iya. Ternyata halusinasiku saja. Benar-benar halusinasi,_ pikirnya meyakinkan.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Detak jantungmu tak karuan begitu, apa kau begitu menikmati percintaan hebat kita barusan?" Tanya Sehun _agak_ khawatir dan berusaha menggoda. Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya mesum dengan pipi yang merona

"K-kau ini bicara apa. Sudah, sebaiknya kita tidur. Aku sudah lelah." Elak Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tampan dan segera berbaring disampingnya lalu membawa Luhan kedekapan hangatnya

"Selamat tidur, Lu." Gumam Sehun lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. Luhan hanya diam tak membalas. Pikiran dan hatinya kini telah kacau karena kejadian—atau halusinasinya tentang ia melihat rubik pujaannya itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Luhan mencoba tenang dan melupakannya dan tak lama ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Kilauan cahaya matahari pagi memaksa kedua mata Luhan untuk segera terbuka. Dan begitu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia mengernyit bingung tak mendapati Sehun disampingnya. Kemudian ia duduk secara perlahan dan bersandar pada sandaran ranjang. Kemudian ia merintih merasakan bagian bawah dirinya begitu perih, ia mengumpat pelan dan segera meraih segelas air putih karena ia haus bukan main.

"Aaahhh…" Desahnya lega setelah meneguk habis minumannya. Dan ingatan Luhan kembali saat semalam ia bercinta dengan Sehun, bukan tentang percintaan luar biasa yang mereka lakukan semalam, namun karena _halusinasi_ nya tentang rubik yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Luhan segera memakai kaos serta boxernya yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia harus memastikan sendiri bahwa rubiknya ada didalam lemari.

Luhan melangkah tertatih menuju lemari pakaiannya dan setelah sampai, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu lemarinya dan,

 **DEG!**

Luhan tak menemukan rubiknya diatas tumpukan pakaiannya. Ia yakin betul bahwa ia telah meletakkan rubiknya diatas tumpukan pakaiannya. Luhan menggeleng pelan menampik segala pikiran dan dugaan yang ada diotaknya, ia kemudian mencari-cari rubiknya diantara pakaiannya. Ia terus mengacak serta membuang hampir seluruh pakaiannya ke lantai. Namun sayang, ia tak menemukan benda pujaannya itu.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa. Ia mulai merasa takut sekarang, takut bahwa yang ia lihat semalam adalah benar rubiknya dan bukan sekedar halusinasi semata. Luhan terduduk lemas didepan lemarinya, mengabaikan rasa sakit di lubangnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." Gumamnya parau. Sampai kemudian,

CKLEK!

"Luhan, bagaimana mungkin kau meletakkan ru—" Ucapan Sehun terpotong karena ia melihat lantai kamarnya yang begitu acak-acakan karena banyak pakaian Luhan yang berserakan. Tak lama kemudian matanya teralih menatap sosok mungil _nya_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan linglung terduduk didepan lemari.

"Sa-sayang, hei, kau kenapa hm? Ada apa?" Tanyanya khawatir setelah menghampiri Luhan. Luhan masih menatapnya linglung dan kemudian ia memegang tangan Sehun yang tengah menangkup wajanya. "A-aku.." Gumamnya terbata. Sehun langsung membawa tangan kiri Luhan pada genggamannya dan tangan Sehun satunya langsung mengambil rubik yang tadi ia letakkan disebelahnya dan menunjukannya pada Luhan.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Tanyanya pelan setelah dirasa ia memahami situasi. Sontak Luhan membulatkan matanya karena terkejut, "B-bagaimana bisa—" Ucapan Luhan terpotong karena Sehun dengan cepat mendekapnya erat.

"Ssstt…sayang, kau meninggalkannya di meja makan, aku menemukannya saat aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita." Terangnya. Mata Luhan semakin membulat dalam dekapan Sehun dan jantungnya terpompa cepat, bukan hanya pernyataan Sehun yang membuatnya terkejut, yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah— "Dan aku sama sekali tidak _mengacak_ rubikmu." —rubiknya telah _teracak_ tanpa _diacak._

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

Pompaan jantung Luhan semakin berdebum sangat kencang. Kemudian ia melepaskan paksa pelukan Sehun dan menatap _prianya_ itu tak percaya,

"Apa kau lupa? semalam—pada pukul tiga pagi aku terbangun karena aku merasa kau tak ada disampingku. Dan aku melihat kau berjalan keluar kamar dengan keadaan..eum telanjang bulat. Dan aku bisa menebak, bahwa kau meletakkan rubikmu diatas meja makan dapur kita bukan? Apa kau ingat?" Penuturan Sehun semakin membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia yakin betul bahwa dirinya benar-benar tertidur dengan pulasnya didekapan Sehun semalam! Ia sama sekali tak terbangun—terlebih lagi ia berjalan keluar kamar tanpa sehelai kain pun dan parahnya ia meletakkan rubik yang _teracak_ itu di meja makan? Ia bahkan tak menemukan rubiknya itu di lemari pakaiannya! Oh, apakah Sehun mengada-ngada? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, melihat sorot matanya yang terlihat sangat jujur serta yakin.

"B-benar..kah?" Tanyanya tak fokus. Sehun mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun pada tangannya. Ia menatap sekitarnya serta pakaiannya yang berserakan dengan pandangan linglung dan perasaan takut. Tubuh serta wajahnya pun telah pucat pasi. Sehun yang melihat perubahan Luhan pun segera menggendongnya keatas ranjang mereka dan menyandarkan Luhan.

"Sayang…kau kenapa, Lu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Mengapa kau jadi sangat pucat? Dan kenapa banyak pakaianmu yang berserakan dilantai?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi serta khawatir ia lontarkan kepada Luhan yang tengah menatap lurus kedepan.

"Luhan, sayang, apa kau sakit? Ku mohon jawab aku, Lu." Ucap Sehun khawatir sambil membelai lembut pipi pucat Luhan untuk menenangkan. Tak lama kemudian Luhan menatapnya denga pandangan kosong.

"Ya. Mungkin aku hanya lupa, Sehun." Ucapnya tercekat. Bukan! Bukan itu yang ingin Luhan katakan! Ucapannya meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia ingin sekali berkata tidak! Dan bertanya-tanya kepada Sehun apakah benar dirinya melakukan itu? Dan ingin sekali memberi pernyataan dan jawaban pada _prianya_ bahwa ia sama sekali tak melakukan apa yang Sehun lihat semalam! Tapi lidahnya entah mengapa terasa kelu untuk melontarkan pernyataan itu sepenuhnya. Dirinya malah mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya!

Sehun menghela nafas lega, "Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan sarapan. Kita ada kelas kan pukul delapan? Dan sekarang sudah pukul delapan kurang seperempat. Aku menunggumu dimeja makan ya." Ucapnya mengingatkan kemudian mengecup dahi Luhan singkat lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Luhan dalam kebingungan dan keterkejutan. Kemudian matanya menatap kosong benda yang kini tergeletak diantara pakaiannya dilantai. Jantungnya berdebar takut dan hatinya pun masih diselimuti rasa bingung yang sulit, "A-apa-apaan…ini.." Gumamnya pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Demi dah-_- aahhh tadinya tuh ini mau gue bikin twoshoot doang, tapi keknya maksain bgt kalo twoshoot mah:'( makanya dengan amat terpaksa dibuat chapter lagi heee. Tenang2 ini keknya gabakal lebih dari lima chapter dan gue usahain cepet apdet.

WEEHHH GIMANA-GIMANA SENSASINYA?! /apa/ serem ga?-_- atau paling ga berhasil buat kalian menegang ga? Huehehe itu sih belom ada apa2anya gr2 masih awal mula hehe, chapter2 besok bakal lebih panjang wordnya okeeyy. Dan udh lama bgt mau bikin ff horror+misteri hehe, kebetulan gue lumayan suka hal2 yang berbau mistis gitu /yaela curcol/

Dan untuk the leader and me gue usahain bgt buat cepet apdet dan untuk dark red (masih) ngegali ide dan gue usahain cepet apdet juga huhu semoga lancar barokah yaa haha

Udah cuap-cuapnya, kasih kesan pesan/? Kalian dikolom review ya? ONEGAI SHIMASU!^^ kalo yang ripiu banyak gue bakal semangat+cepet apdet ff ini dan kalo engga…ga janji /nyengir/ hehe. Dah~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Rubik's Curse**

 **Author: kyoonel1220**

 **Main Casts: HunHan**

 **Genre: Mystery, Horror**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **Disclaimer:** **Sehun milik Luhan, Luhan milik Sehun. Titik.**

 **A/N:** Ada salah satu adegan yang author ambil dari cerita **urban legend** , tapi ini lebih dikembangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika kau berpikir Luhan akan mengenyahkan rubiknya akibat _kejadian_ tempo haripada dirinya terhadap rubik itu, maka kau salah. Luhan bukannya—bisa kita bilang— _menghindar_ dari rubik itu, namun Luhan seakan-akan malah semakin _diperdaya._ Ya, semenjak kejadian tak terduga itu, Luhan memilih untuk berpikir positif dalam artian ia secara tak langsung mengekang akal sehatnya. Ia sudah menutupi relung hati terdalamnya dengan kabut yang mengatakan bahwa _'Itu sama sekali tak pernah kulakukan! Gila saja, aku meletakkan rubik itu diatas meja makan pada pukul tiga dini hari, mengacaknya dan jelas-jelas malam sebelumnya aku menaruhnya didalam lemari.'_ Namun Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengelak, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri—walau sepenuhnya tak yakin— bahwa benar ia yang _ada_ dalam cerita Sehun dan perihal 'rubik didalam lemari' serta 'bayang-bayang rubiknya saat ia dan Sehun sedang bercinta' hanyalah halusinasi gila tingkat akutnya. Ya, Luhan berusaha seperti itu.

.

 **Kamis,**

 **29-01-15 (07.30 AM)**

 **Apartemen 133**

"Bangun, ish rusa ini." Sehun terus saja mengganggu Luhan yang masih setia bergelung dibawah selimutnya. Ia mulai mencubiti dan sesekali meremas bokong Luhan. Luhan yang kesal pun berteriak,

"RUSAMU MENGANTUK, SEHUUUNNNN!" Sehun terkekeh mendengar teriakan Luhan. Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Luhan dan dengan cekatan ia menarik selimut tersebut lalu mencubiti pipi Luhan kencang.

"BANGUN, RUSA!" Seru Sehun tegas dan semakin gencar melakukan kegiatannya mengganggu Luhan saat ini. Luhan mendelik tak suka kearah Sehun.

"Iya, ini aku sudah bangun, bodoh." Ketusnya sembari mendorong kuat Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh dari atas ranjang mereka. Luhan tertawa puas melihat Sehun yang sedang mengusap-usap bokongnya dan dengan cepat ia langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi agar tak mendengar rengekan menyebalkan dari Sehun.

 **BRAK!**

Mendengar bantingan pintu kamar mandi oleh Luhan membuat Sehun harus mengelus dadanya sabar untuk menghadapi kekasih imutnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Sehun bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

 _ **Hei, man. Buku tulismu terbawa olehku. Bisakah kau mengambilnya dirumahku sekarang?**_

Sehun pun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu membalas

 _ **Aku akan tiba lima belas menit lagi, man.**_

Sehun pun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi untuk memberitahu Luhan.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Sayang, aku pergi dulu ya sebentar, aku ingin mengambil buku tulisku di rumah Chanyeol. Lima belas menit lagi aku kembali, tunggu aku." Seru Sehun. Luhan yang sedang sikat gigi pun jadi tersedak karena kaget dengan ketukan pintu oleh Sehun.

"Iya, aku menunggumu." Sahut Luhan balas berteriak setelah kumur-kumur. Tak lama setelah itupun Sehun langsung melesat keluar apartemen mereka.

Tak lama setelah Sehun pergi, Luhan pun sudah keluar dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju lemari guna memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan, saat ingin mengambil celana jeansnya, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol rubik disebelahnya. Rubik dengan keadaan _masih_ teracak itupun tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

Seluruh perhatian Luhan seakan-akan telah tertuju pada rubik itu sepenuhnya. Entah mengapa setiap kali melihat rubiknya itu, ada perasaan ingin selihai mungkin menaklukannya. Perlahan ia pun mengulurkan tangannya guna meraih rubiknya. Dapat. Luhan tak tahan lagi, tak mengindahkan celana jeansnya, ia malah duduk ditepi ranjang dengan handuk yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya. Lalu Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi _stopwatch._

 **Tiga**

 **Dua**

 **Satu**

Luhan mulai mengotak-atik rubik kesayangannya itu. Ia begitu cekatan. Ini bukan hanya perasaan semata, namun Luhan memang menyadari bahwa jari-jarinya semakin ringan setiap kali mengotak-atik rubiknya. Dan setiap kali ia mengotak-atik rubik kesayangannya itu, perasaan tentang _'bukan aku yang mengacak rubik itu tempo hari'_ pun seolah sirna.

"Selesai!" Seru Luhan girang.

 **Delapan menit lewat lima detik**

Itulah yang Luhan lihat dilayar ponselnya. "Semakin berkembang." Gumamnya senang setelah mengetahui kemampuan bermain rubiknya semakin lihai. Tak lama setelah ia meletakkan rubiknya diatas ranjang,

 **BRAK!**

 **BRAK!**

 **BRAK!**

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras. Luhan pun sontak terkejut. Dengan perasaan was-was, ia segera menuju lemari pakaiannya dan langsung mengenakan kaos putih polos dan boxernya asal. _Darimana asalnya suara-suara gaduh itu?_ Batinnya bingung. Sekarang ini degupan jantungnya tengah terpompa cepat, ia berusaha untuk tenang dan tak berpikir macam-macam. Sebelum keluar kamar, Luhan benar-benar memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa rubiknya ada diatas ranjang. Setelah itu ia keluar dengan membawa raket listrik. _Apakah ada maling? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Apartemen ini kan menggunakan sistem sandi, atau mungkin binatang, seperti kucing?_ Luhan terus menerka-nerka.

 **CKLEK!**

 **HUSH~**

Dirinya diterpa angin setelah menutup pintu kamar. _Aneh,_ pikirnya. Luhan meneguk ludah gugup. Luhan pun mulai berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri bagian tengah apartemennya. Luhan tak mungkin salah dengar, bahkan ia masih mendengar suara bantingan pintu tersebut samar-samar. Luhan masih berjalan, dan kini ia telah sampai di dapur.

Sepi dan dingin.

Sama seperti biasanya, namun entah mengapa seperti ada aura dingin yang tengah menyelimuti dapurnya saat ini. Setelah memastikan dapur aman, Luhan kembali berjalan. Kini ia menuju balkon kamarnya. Siapa tahu suara-suara gaduh itu berasal dari luar. Namun ketika Luhan melihat, tidak ada apa-apa. Ia semakin gugup. Kemudian ia manyempatkan melihat bahwa rubiknya masih ada diatas ranjang. Tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali keluar.

' **Perpustakaan Cinta'**

Luhan kini telah berada tepat di depan pintu dengan titel seperti itu. Ya, ruangan ini adalah tempat khusus mereka mengerjakan tugas-tugas kampus, terdapat banyak buku layaknya perpustakaan sungguhan, ruangan ini juga menyimpan alat-alat untuk seks.

Luhan menghela napasnya gugup. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada penyusup di ruangan ini—lebih tepatnya— apartemennya. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya lagi guna bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Ia pun berbalik, dan ketika ingin melangkah,

 **BRAK!**

Sangat jelas. Suara bantingan pintu tersebut. Tepat dibelakangnya. Jantung Luhan terpompa semakin cepat, keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tenang,

 **BRAK!**

Lagi. Luhan memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan memang, pintu ruangan khusus mereka telah terbuka dengan lebar. Seketika bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Dengan telapak tangan yang sudah basah karena keringat dingin, ia tambah mencengkram kuat pegangannya pada raket. Luhan menarik napasnya pelan dan membuangnya perlahan.

 _Kalau aku memeriksa kedalam, kemungkinan besar aku bisa menangkap oknum penyusup tersebut. Ya, aku harus masuk, dan melayangkan jurus taekwondoku agar ia kapok,_ pikirnya berusaha _mengiyakan_ bahwa memang ada seorang penyusup yang memasuki apartemennya.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Hanya terdengar suara langkah Luhan yang hanya menggunakan sandal rumah saat ini. Suasananya hampir sama seperti dapur. Dingin. Ia pun mengitari ruangan tersebut. Perlu diketahui, ruangan ini juga didesain agar terlihat seperti perpustakaan sungguhan. Rak-rak yang terdapat banyak buku sesuai dengan judulnya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah perpusatakaan mini bergaya klasik. Luhan yakin betul bahwa hanya ada dirinya di ruangan ini. Ia telah mengitari seluruh bagian ruangan ini, namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan sang _penyusup._

Luhan berhenti didepan rak buku bernamakan 'Novel Misteri'

Luhan berusaha melupakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami dengan memilah-milih salah satu novel. Luhan ini pecinta novel misteri.

 **WRASH~**

Luhan tak buta. Ia tak mungkin salah liat. Ketika ia tengah asyik memilih novel mana yang akan ia baca, ia menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam yang lewat dengan sangat cepatnya disertai angin yang menerpa kembali dirinya melalui celah-celah deretan novel tersebut.

Ingin rasanya Luhan teriak dan meminta pelukan hangat dari Sehun. Ia pun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Debaran jantungnya semakin menggila. Perlahan dirinya mundur, namun sialnya ia malah menabrak dinding. Langkahnya otomatis terhenti. Luhan pun berusaha meraih ponselnya guna menghubungi Sehun dengan tangan yang bergetar serta licin tersebut. Namun, saat akan menekan tombol _call,_

"AAAARRGGHHH!" Luhan berteriak kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan tepat dihadapannya.

Terdapat helaian rambut panjang yang tengah menjuntai dari atas rak _novel misteri_ hingga menyentuh lantai.

Dan tak lama setelah itu,

 **BRAK!**

Terdapat sebuah potongan tangan yang terjatuh dari atas rak tersebut dengan kuku-kuku yang sudah tak ada, dan potongan tangan itu sangatlah pucat, namun bisa dilihat ada bekas-bekas darah yang sudah mengering disekitar jari-jari serta ujung tangan yang telah terpotong itu.

Luhan membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Raket yang tadi digenggamannya kini telah terjatuh begitu saja. Wajahnya pucat pasi sekarang, apalagi potongan tangan pucat itu tepat didepan kakinya.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kacau, "A-apa..apaan, i-ini" Suaranya pelan dan tercekat. Luhan pun berjalan menyamping guna menjauh dari hal tak terduga dihadapannya kini. Dan tiba-tiba saja,

 **GREB!**

Ya. Akhirnya. Dekapan hangat seseorang ini yang sedari tadi ia butuhkan. Luhan pun meraung ketakutan didekapan seseorang ini.

"Aku mencarimu sedari tadi, ternyata kau disini." Ya, orang itu adalah Sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa napas Sehun tersenggal, sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"Apa yang terjadi, sayang? Mengapa kau sangat kacau seperti ini? Aku memanggil-manggil namamu dua puluh menit yang lalu, namun tak ada sahutan berarti. Aku mengelilingi apartemen kita dan aku mempunyai firasat bahwa kau ada disini, namun pintu ruangan kita terkunci, sehingga aku harus mendobraknya. Seingatku, aku belum mengunci ruangan ini, dan, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

Kepala Luhan terasa ingin meledak ketika mendengar semua pertanyaan serta pernyataan Sehun. Ia sangat kacau saat ini. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Se-Sehun.." Panggil Luhan lemah, diiringi dengan isakan kecilnya.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Tanya Sehun lembut sembari terus mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan guna menenangkan. Ia juga sangat bingung mengapa Luhan menangis seperti orang ketakutan seperti ini. Dan Luhan tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan dan memberikan satu pun tanggapan atas pernyataannya.

"K-kau…sudah melihatnya, kan?" Tanya Luhan tercekat. Sehun mengernyit, ia semakin bingung dengan Luhan. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Apa maksud pertanyaannya?_ Pikir Sehun.

"Melihat apa, Lu?"

Tiba-tiba Luhan melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan memegangi kedua bahu kekasihnya itu serta menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"BUKA MATAMU! JUNTAIAN RAMBUT ITU! POTONGAN TANGAN ITU! APAKAH KAU IDIOT, HUH?!" Jerit Luhan frustasi seraya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sehun. Sehun berusaha menghentikan guncangan Luhan pada bahunya, ia pun memegang kedua tangan Luhan lalu ia bawa pada genggamannya dengan erat. _Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres,_ monolog Sehun dalam hati.

"Kau ini kenapa, huh?! Omong kosong apa yang tengah kau bicarakan saat ini? Juntaian rambut, potongan tangan, apa, hah?! KAU YANG HARUS MEMBUKA MATAMU, SADAR, LUHAN!" Suara Sehun meninggi berupaya menyadarkan Luhan, ia bisa melihat bahwa wajah Luhan semakin memucat. Lalu Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga kembali menghadap rak _novel misteri_ tersebut.

"Lihat? Tidak ada _hal_ yang menunjukkan sesuatu apa yang telah kau katakan, Lu! Kau ini kenapa, huh?!" Sehun berusaha menyadarkan Luhan. _Apa Luhan melantur? Juntaian rambut apa? Potongan tangan apa?_ Pikir Sehun frustasi.

Saat ini Luhan dihadapkan kenyataan, bahwa memang tak ada _hal_ yang tadi memang ia lihat secara jelas dan nyata. Luhan pun terduduk. Tubuhnya seketika lemas. Ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya dan menangis menjerit.

"SIAPA YANG BEGITU TEGA MEMPERMAINKANKU?! AKU BUKANLAH SEORANG IDIOT DENGAN HALUSINASI TINGKAT TINGGI YANG MENGATAKAN BAHWA _HAL_ YANG MEMANG SECARA JELAS DAN NYATA AKU LIHAT DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI ADALAH BUALAN SEMATA, SIALAN!"

Sehun mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Ia telah salah langkah menanggapi sikap Luhan yang sedang _kacau_ ini. Kemudian ia pun ikut terduduk serta memeluk Luhan erat, dan tentu saja Luhan meronta keras. Namun Sehun tetap merengkuhnya tak peduli seberapa kuat Luhan meronta.

"KATAKAN SAJA, SEHUN! KATAKAN BAHWA AKU GILA, KATAKAN BAHWA AKU TAK BEROTAK, KATAKAN—" Makian Luhan terhenti karena dengan cepat Sehun langsung mempersatukan bibir pucat Luhan dengan bibirnya. Ia pun melumat bibir Luhan selembut mungkin guna menenangkan dan menyalurkan perasaan bersalah karena sudah membuat Luhan semakin kacau seperti ini. Luhan terdiam. Ia tak bisa berkutik karena saat ini kedua pegelangan tangannya tengah dikunci dengan kuatnya oleh Sehun. Saat dirasa Luhan sudah mulai tenang, Sehun pun melepaskan tautannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil kembali mendekap Luhan dan sesekali mengecupi pucuk kepalanya.

Hanya terdengar suara isakan Luhan di ruangan itu. Dan mereka hanya tidak mengetahui, bahwa ada _sesosok_ yang tengah menjentikkan jarinya sembari menampilkan seringaian di sudut atas ruangan.

.

.

.

.

 **09.15 AM**

Sehun berusaha sekeras mungkin mencerna penjelasan Luhan. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah kafe disekitar apartemen mereka. Ya, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak jadi masuk—alias— membolos karena memang sedang _kacau_ sejak insiden yang baru saja ia alami. Sehun pun tentu mau tak mau ikut tak masuk juga. Ya, setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu tersebut, Luhan sudah menghabiskan kurang lebih delapan gelas _bubble tea_ dengan alibi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dan kini, Sehun dibuat pusing olehnya karena telah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya. Luhan berdecak sebal lalu berkata, "Yasudah kalau kau tidak memercaya—" "Aku percaya." Potong Sehun cepat. Ia tak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi pada Luhan.

"Tapi, Lu. Kau tahu, ini sama sekali tak bisa diterima akal sehat. Aku percaya padamu, tapi disatu sisi aku jadi bertanya-tanya dan ingin rasanya menjadi dirimu untuk mengetahui kepastiannya." Sambungnya sembari memijat pelipisnya. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, "Sebenarnya juga ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, Sehun." Cicit Luhan pelan.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa itu?"

Lalu Luhan pun menceritakan insiden _rubiknya teracak tanpa diacak_ itu pada Sehun secara rinci. Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh dengan mulut setengah ternganga selama Luhan bercerita. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir.

"Tadinya aku ingin merahasiakan hal ini padamu. Namun aku merasa, alangkah lebih baiknya kalau aku menceritakan saja padamu. Lagipula kau ini kekasihku." Ujar Luhan setelah mengakhiri ceritanya. Sehun pun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jadi, menurutmu, apa kesimpulan dari semua kejadian yang baru saja menimpa dirimu ini, Lu?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Seketika Luhan terdiam sembari berpikir keras.

"Mungkinkah…ini ulah dari makhluk halus?" Jawab—atau— tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun terlihat menerawang lalu membalas, "Kau tahu kan, aku tidak memercayai hal semacam itu?" Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Tapi menurutku, memang seperti ada yang mengganjal pada rubikmu itu." Ucap Sehun berargumen. Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti. _Kenapa Sehun malah bawa-bawa rubik kesayanganku itu? Memangnya apa yang mengganjal?_ Pikir Luhan bingung.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Sehun. Kau tahu, rubik itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Lagipula mana ada rubik yang diselingi hal berbau mistis?" Balas Luhan. "Walaupun aku sangat memuja mainan itu, aku juga tak menampik bahwa ada sedikit anggapan mengenai rubikku itu sejak insiden pertama, Sehun. Tapi, kau tahu kan, aku sangat menyukai rubik. Dan— Oh! Ngomong-ngomong tentang rubik, aku baru saja menyelesaikannya kembali sebelum insiden itu terjadi."

Sehun menghela napas dengan sikap Luhan yang kerap kali tak konsisten. Tak lama setelah, Luhan memerlihatkan rekor waktu yang berhasil ia peroleh tadi.

"Keren, bukan?" Tanya Luhan berbinar. Mau tak mau membuat Sehun tersenyum karena tingkah imut Luhan.

"Ya, kau pemain rubik terimut yang pernah kutahu." Jawab Sehun geli.

"Tentu." Balas Luhan pongah.

.

.

.

 **06.00 PM**

Sehun dan Luhan tengah berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen mereka seusai acara _kencan dadakan_ mereka. Kedua saling bertatapan bingung ketika menyadari bahwa ada seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan membawa seekor anjing yang terantai digenggamannya itu didepan pintu apartemen mereka.

Namun mereka seperti tak asing dengan wanita tersebut. Perlahan mereka pun menghampirinya.

"Permisi?" Sapa Sehun dan sontak membuat wanita tersebut berbalik. Dan ternyata dugaan mereka memang benar.

"Akhirnya kalian datang." Dengus wanita tersebut. Sehun dan Luhan hanya dapat terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, Sic?" Tanya Sehun langsung. Wanita tersebut—Jessica— memberikan senyuman simpul pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku?" Pinta Jessica. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lebih baik kita bicarakan didalam saja, Sic." Lalu mereka pun masuk kedalam apartemen.

.

"Jadi, ada apa, Sic?" Tanya Luhan seraya menaruh tiga cangkir teh diatas meja ruang tamu. Jessica menyeruput pelan teh buatan Luhan, lalu menjawab, "Tapi kalian harus berjanji agar tidak keberatan, ya?" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Tak perlu bertele-tele. Langsung saja ke intinya." Ucap Sehun agak sebal. Jessica berdecak pelan, lalu matanya teralih pada anjing tersebut.

"Ini adalah Karlette, nama anjingku." Ucap Jessica sambil membelai mesra kepala anjing yang terlihat lebih mirip serigala itu. Bulunya berwarna putih bersih. Luhan pun pindah tempat duduk disamping Jessica, dan ia ikut mengelus sayang anjing itu.

"Aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian, aku ingin menitipkan Karlette pada kalian." Ucap Jessica. Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, "Tentu saja kami mau!"

Jessica terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan, dan ia melihat Sehun yang tampaknya ingin menghujani berbagai macam pertanyaan untuknya.

"Tapi kami baru saja melihat kau membawa anjingmu, Sic. Apa baru beli? Dan, kenapa kau ingin menitipkan anjingmu itu pada kami?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Jessica pun mengangguk singkat lalu menjawab,

"Jadi, Karlette ini sebenarnya adalah anjing adikku, Krystal, namun ia bilang ia lebih tertarik pada kucing, sehingga ia menyerahkan Karlette padaku. Aku baru merawatnya selama seminggu di rumah kami, akan tetapi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen agar dekat dengan kantorku. Kebetulan, orang rumah sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Aku ingin menitipkan Karlette pada kalian karena aku akan pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari untuk projek baru kantorku." Jelas Jessica.

"Karlette ini jenis betina. Ia sangat cerdas dan sedikit pemalu menurutku. Dan intinya, aku harap kalian mau membantuku merawatnya selama aku pergi. Bagaimana?" Jessica menatap Sehun dan Luhan penuh harap.

"Tentu kami mau, Sic. Iya, kan, Sehun? Lagipula aku pecinta hewan." Jawab Luhan cepat. Sehun mendengus samar mendengarnya. Luhan berkata _kami_ , itu berarti dirinya juga diikutsertakan dalam hal ini. Padahal Sehun ingin bilang _'Aku pikir-pikir dulu'_ namun semuanya kini telah terlambat.

Dengan sedikit berat hati, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jessica dan Luhan pun tersenyum riang mendengarnya.

Jessica pun mengeluarkan berbagai jenis makanan untuk Karlette dari dalam tasnya lalu ia letakkan diatas meja, "Ini makanannya. Nafsu makan Karlette kerap kali berubah-ubah, tapi sekarang nafsu makannya sedang stabil." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, ya. Aku sudah ditunggu di bandara oleh rekan kerjaku. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati kalian, aku pamit." Jessica pun pergi dari apartemen Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

 **09.45 PM**

Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat Luhan _nya_ kini tengah asyik bermain bersama Karlette. Ia juga membantu Luhan untuk memberi makan Karlette tadi.

"Ah, kau sungguh imut, lette." Gemas Luhan sambil mencubiti pipi Karlette dan Karlette hanya dapat menggonggong sebagai balasan. Terlihat sekali bahwa Karlette menyukai Luhan, karena wajah Luhan sedari tadi tak luput dari jilatannya.

Sehun yang sedang asyik membaca novel dan sesekali memandangi Luhan yang sedang bermain di karpet kamarnya pun teralih pada rubik Luhan yang masih tergeletak diatas ranjang mereka. Sehun bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan guna mengambil rubik Luhan.

"Lu, apa aku boleh mengacak rubikmu lagi?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Luhan yang sedang mati-matian menahan geli karena terus dijilati Karlette pun terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menyingkirkan wajah Karlette dari wajahnya dan menjawab, "Silahkan saja, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Lalu ia pun mengacak rubik Luhan asal. Setelah selesai mengacak, ia pun melemparkan rubiknya kearah Luhan yang dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya.

"Ayo, raih waktu sesingkat mungkin." Ujar Sehun menantang. Luhan pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menyunggingkan senyuman pongah, "Siapa takut."

Luhan terus mengotak-atik rubiknya itu dan mengabaikan Karlette yang sedari tadi menggonggong disebelahnya karena merasa diabaikan.

 **Delapan menit**

"Selesai!"

 **BRAK!**

 **DAR!**

Tepat sesaat setelah Luhan selesai menuntaskan rubiknya, suara pintu terbanting yang diikuti suara gemuruh yang amat menggelegar terdengar. Karlette yang nampaknya kaget pun langsung menggonggong keras. Sehun dan Luhan pun sama terkejutnya, namun mereka memilih membisu.

"Sehun." Panggil Luhan pelan.

"Kenapa, Lu?"

"Suara pintu terbanting." Cicitnya. Sehun mengangguk dan menghampiri Luhan serta Karlette yang sedang duduk di karpet.

"Apa kau sudah mengunci ruangan khusus kita?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun pun mengangguk yakin, "Benar-benar sudah."

"Aku menyelesaikannya dalam waktu lima detik lebih cepat dari sebelumnya hari ini, Sehun." Ujar Luhan sembari bangkit dan melihat kearah balkon melalui pintu kaca.

"Langitnya sungguh suram. Hujannya pun sangat mendadak dan besar." Gumam Luhan.

"Luhan, izinkan aku memeriksa kembali ruangan khusus kita." Pinta Sehun. Luhan pun menoleh dan menatap tajam Sehun, "Jangan, Sehun. Lebih baik kita tidur. Karlette tampaknya juga sudah kelelahan." Balasnya dingin dan Karlette hanya menggonggong heboh sebagai jawabannya.

"Yasudah, kita tidur." Sehun pun mengalah dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Luhan. Karlette pun menempatkan dirinya dibawah yang beralaskan karpet.

"Selamat malam, sayangku. Esok hari akan lebih menyenangkan, kujamin." Ucap Luhan seraya mengusak sayang kepala Karlette lalu ia masuk dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

.

.

.

 **11.50 PM**

Posisi tidur Luhan sekarang membelakangi Sehun dengan tangan kiri yang terjatuh hampir mengenai lantai. Tidur Luhan sangatlah pulas, begitupun Sehun.

 **SLURP~**

 **SLURP~**

 **SLURP~**

"Ngghh…" Keluh Luhan saat ia merasa bahwa tangannya yang terjulur kebawah dijilati oleh Karlette.

 **SLURP~**

 **SLURP~**

 **SLURP~**

Rupanya tangan Luhan terus dijilati oleh Karlette. Luhan yang masih sangat mengantuk itupun dengan amat terpaksa membuka sedikit matanya.

Gelap.

Kamarnya dan Sehun ini hanya remang-remang oleh cahaya bulan saja. Dan ketika akan menyalakan lampu tidur,

 **GUK**

 **GUK**

 **GUK**

Luhan yang masih setengah sadar pun heran karena gonggongan Karlette yang terdengar menggema dan sedikit jauh dari jangkauannya.

 **GUK**

 **GUK**

 **GUK**

Luhan terpaksa membuka matanya selebar mungkin. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi _awas._

 **SLURP~**

Satu jilatan lagi. Luhan pun berhasil menyalakan lampu tidur disebelahnya. Lalu ia menarik tangannya yang tadi terjulur dan sekarang sudah basah oleh liur sepenuhnya. Ia pun mengendus tangannya sebentar.

 _Sebentar,_

 _Jilatan Karlette. Mengapa tercium pula aroma anyir seperti_ — _darah….?_

 _Liurnya pun terasa lebih kental dan lengket._

Karena tak ingin beranjak dari ranjangnya guna menyalakan lampu kamar, Luhan pun mengambil senter pada laci nakas. Ia pun menyorot telapak tangan serta punggung tangan sebelah kirinya yang kini dipenuhi oleh liur.

 **GUK~**

 **GUK~**

Luhan yakin. Bahwa memang gonggongan Karlette terdengar menggema dan sedikit jauh. Dan sekarang, Luhan merasa bahwa gonggongan Karlette seperti melemah.

Ia pun menyorot senternya ke sekeliling rungan. Dan ia menyorot lantai dimana Karlette tadi tidur. Tepat disebelah kolong ranjangnya.

Tidak ada.

Luhan pun meneguk ludah gugup. Lalu ia menyorot senter kearah Sehun yang nampaknya sangat pulas.

"K-Karlette…" Panggil Luhan pelan.

 **GUK~**

Semakin melemah. Luhan pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan merasakan bahwa telapak kakinya terasa basah.

 _Apa ini?_

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menyorot kearah kolong ranjang mereka.

 _Oh, apa dunia sudah gila? Atau mungkin dirinya?_

Ia mendapati rubiknya ada disana. Terlebih lagi, teracak (lagi). Luhan sangat pusing, ia bahkan sudah meletakkan rubiknya itu didalam lemari pakaian lahan Sehun. Tapi ini? Oh, Luhan khawatir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **G-GUK~**

Pikiran Luhan kembali dibuyarkan oleh suara gonggongan Karlette yang kini ia yakin Karlette berada didalam kamar mandi. Luhan kembali menyoroti lantai yang dialasi karpet itu, dan ia melihat banyak bercak-bercak darah yang kalau dilihat-lihat arahnya ke kamar mandi kamarnya.

Luhan mengabaikan keberadaan rubiknya dikolong ranjang. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju saklar lampu. Semuanya pun menjadi terang. Bahkan Sehun tak terbangun, mungkin saking lelapnya.

Mata Luhan membelalak ngeri melihat jejak darah yang bercecer diatas karpetnya mulai dari tempat Karlette tidur tadi hingga ke depan pintu kamar mandi. Perasaan Luhan menjadi takut dan awas. Wajahnya telah pucat pasi sekarang. Ia pun menjatuhkan senternya asal, lalu dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya,

 **BRAK!**

"T-Ti..dak..m-mung…kin.."

Luhan terbata. Dirinya seperti baru dijatuhkan dari atas tebing. Ia memandangi pemandangan dihadapannya yang sungguh ironis dan mengerikan.

Ya, Luhan melihat.

Karlette yang sedang tergantung diatas _bathup_ dengan seutas tali yang mengikat lehernya dan darah yang membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang dibaluti bulu putih kini menjadi merah.

 **G-GUK..~**

Luhan membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Ia kini tengah menangis terisak. Dan yang Luhan ketahui, itu adalah suara gonggongan Karlette untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karlette pun benar-benar menutup matanya saat Luhan berteriak memanggil namanya.

Luhan segera berlari ke dalam kamar mandi, mengabaikan tulisan besar-besar yang terdapat pada dinding kamar mandinya itu. Sehun pun terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara teriakan Luhan. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar, lalu berkata

"Luhan, kenapa kau berteri—astaga!" Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget melihat keadaan kamarnya yang kacau. Ia bisa melihat terdapat darah dimana-mana diatas karpet kamarnya. Ia pun segera bangkit dan menyusul Luhan ke kamar mandi.

Pemandangan dihadapannya kini sungguh tragis. Ia melihat Luhan yang sedang berusaha menyadarkan Karlette—mendekapnya erat— yang bulunya sudah berwarna merah itu dengan menangis meraung. Ia juga mendapati seutas tali yang tergantung tepat diatas _bathup_ nya. Dan yang lebih membuat Sehun terkejut adalah, adanya tulisan di dinding kamar mandi mereka yang ditulis dengan darah.

' **AKU JUGA BISA MENJILAT.'**

Dengan segera ia menghampiri Luhan yang sedang kacau dengan piyama tidur yang kotor akibat darah Karlette.

"K-Karlette..hiks…siapa yang tega membuatmu seperti ini, huh?" Sehun meringis mendengar isakan pilu Luhan. Luhan pun tersadar bahwa kini ada Sehun disebelahnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyadarkan Karlette, huh, Sehun?" Sehun kaget mendengar pertanyaan Luhan untuknya. Ia pun menggeleng pelan lalu memeluk Luhan lembut.

"Karlette telah tiada, Lu." Balas Sehu menyesal. Ia pun tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Hari apa ini? Kenapa begitu sial?" Racau Luhan tak fokus. Ia pun menjambaki rambutnya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa tangan sebelah kirinya terasa kaku.

"S-Sehun…tanganku…kenapa dengan tanganku?" Racau Luhan histeris. Sehun mengernyit lalu ia memeriksa tangan Luhan.

"KENAPA TANGANKU JADI KAKU SEPERTI INI, SEHUN?!" Luhan sebisa mungkin menggerakkan tangannya namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Siapa pula yang menulis kalimat dengan darah seperti itu?" Bisik Luhan pilu.

"Segeralah telpon ambulans, Sehun!" Seru Luhan sambil memandang ngeri keadaan kamar mandinya. _Bathup_ yang sudah dibanjiri dengan darah Karlette, dan tulisan di dinding yang mau tak mau membuatnya berpikir ada hubungannya dengan keadaan tangannya yang kaku sekarang.

 **WIU**

 **WIU**

 **WIU**

"Ambulansnya sudah datang, kau tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan menemui mereka." Sehun pun segera berlari keluar kamar.

Luhan membelai kepala Karlette hampa, "Kenapa harus seperti ini, Karlette?"

Tak lama kemudian tim medis pun berdatangan dengan membawa tandu dan langsung mengangkut tubuh tak bernyawa Karlette. Tak lama kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tanganku, Sehun." Bisik Luhan lemah. Yang Sehun lihat, tangan kiri Luhan tak apa-apa. Namun memang, pas Sehun coba menggerak-gerakkannya tangan Luhan seolah kaku.

"Kita akan menguburkan Karlette besok pagi, Lu. Dan kita juga akan ke dokter untuk memeriksakan tanganmu, bertahanlah sayang." Ucap Sehun lembut seraya merengkuh tubuh lunglai Luhan.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu, bahwa terdapat _sosok_ yang menatap tajam serta seringai yang terpampang melihat kearah kamar mandi.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu, _sesosok_ itu pula yang kini tengah mengotak-atik rubik Luhan dengan tempo lambat.

Dan tepat saat Luhan menoleh, ia melihat.

 _Sesosok_ yang tengah menatapnya menyala diantara juntaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. _Sesosok_ yang berada tepat di kolong ranjang mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **WANNA REVIEW?** Bisik _sesosok_ tepat dibelakangmu.


End file.
